X-ray imaging has been used in a variety of fields for imaging objects. For example, X-ray imaging has been used extensively in the medical field for non-destructive testing and X-ray computed tomography (CT). Various other types of technology are also being used for medical imaging. A summary of some currently available medical imaging technologies are summarized below in this section.